Trojan Lightning
by bluewindranger
Summary: AU. In a world where Percy was never found, in a world where Thalia did not die...such instances can change the fate of what was meant to be.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I just watched _The Sea of Monsters_. Dammit. If they messed up the plot that much, at least give Thalia more screen time...*Sobs* AND WHY WASN'T PERCY TURNED INTO A GUINEA PIG?!

Ummm, _**no OCs**_. Well, no OCs who are main characters. I hate OCs. :P

* * *

**Trojan Lightning**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_The gods of Olympus have always found consorts in the mortal world below, conceiving offspring known as demigods. These demigods have often become great heroes, as often as they have become notoriously known villains, but the average demigod is used by the gods as instruments of their will._

_This has always been, and it always will be._

___The gods do not limit their consorts to simply noblemen, or noblewomen. They have chosen many different personalities from many different classes to fit its role, whether it be from stockbrokers or starlets, rich or poor. Those with nothing but a few rags and those with enough money to fill a skyscraper...the lives of demigods have seen them all. For the gods choose not by the things that divide humans, but by the character and strength of the people, for the new generation of demigods will need all of that to maintain peace through the whole world by challenging and destroying creatures and such that rise from the bottomless pit that is Tartarus._

_____Yet no one can foretell the future._

___No one can predict the decisions of humans or demigods, such fickle and flighty creatures they are. We cannot prevent a young demigod from straying from what they were born to do, from what they are _supposed___ to do. We cannot be sure that the goodness born naturally with demigods will weather through the harshness and austerity of the mortal world. A demigod may have ties to the almighty Olympian gods, and they may have powers that only mortals can dream of, but they are still completely liable to be human._

___Humans are known to harbor resentments for extended periods of time. They hold grudges that they cannot let go of...and while some may control them, others become possessed by the hunger of revenge._

___This is the story of one such demigod, a demigod who craved their father's attention...praise..._love.

___But gods are very fickle creatures, and they are not to be relied upon._

___And so, embittered and furious, it ended that this demigod's will and loyalty was driven towards the dark._

___Towards Tartarus._

___Towards a Titan named Kronos._

* * *

**End Notes:** So! I am embarking on a re-write of the Percy Jackson series...in which Percy is not a main character. He's not going to be a character at all...well, until maybe the end of the fifth book. Long live Percabeth!


	2. The Lightning Thief

**Trojan Lightning**

* * *

**A Warning to the People Who Are Smart Enough to Understand That This is a Warning and  
****Not a Remotely Humorous Anecdote at the Beginning of a True Account**

_May I ask you, my dear friend, what _drives_ you to listen to this account of the events that have come to pass? These (supposedly) sad, sad events that took the old world by its throat and choked it to death until a new life was created?_

_Was it because the account was penned by me? Your _savior?

_I am properly flattered._

_But I am not amused._

_If, however, you stupidly insist upon continuing on, then mortal, be warned._

_First, came the _Lightning.

_Then, the _Stars.

_Third, the_ Maze.

_And of course, the _Battle.

_The true_ End_ will happen soon._

_And now, here you see me._

_Kronos is gone, of course. He will _never_ rise from Tartarus again. I made sure of that._

_Annabeth...you stupid, stupid girl. Truly, it is sad that our times together had to end this way. Did you _really_ think you could kill me with that little knife of yours? I knew that you are many things, but I never thought for an instant that you were stupid._

_Ah, but who am I to complain about the results? Only _I_ am left, at the top._

_And I rather enjoy being the figurehead on the pinnacle of the new world._

_..._

_Oh? You have two more questions?_

_...Why is this entitled Trojan Lightning?_

_Ah, that's not a pretty story. You_ do _know the tale of the Trojan Horse, do you? You would be even more of an idiot than you are already to not._

_Troy got demolished because of that one, single wooden horse. Pitiful, if you ask me, but the Greeks were always rather resourceful._

_I like to think of myself as a sort of Trojan Horse._

_And...of course, you ask, what might my name be._

_Do you really expect me to tell you that?_

_You will find out later, regardless._

* * *

**Everything's gone.**

"Thalia?"

The daughter of Zeus pauses, sword held aloft.

"What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a manipulative, psychopathic, bitchy kleptomaniac?"

"I appreciate your use of long-sounding words, but no. And aren't you a little too young to be saying 'bitch'?"

"...I'm fourteen; not seven."

"Yeah, yeah; same difference. Quit talking; I'm trying to do my job here."

"But I'm not fin—"

The sword makes its way down and sinks into its intended target, which evaporates under the bronze-and-black blade into fine and gritty dust.

"So, you said what?"

**The war is over.**

The carnage is spread across Manhattan as far as the eye could see. Wrecked buildings and broken bridges only serve as a reminder of what had happened.

Only a monster could have done this.

He gripped at the ground, fingers curling into the dirt and muck that covered the roads.

_The person I knew wasn't a monster._

**Fates have been forged.**

She turns towards Annabeth and nods. "What were you saying?"

"The gods have declared a state of emergency on the camp. No one's to leave without explicit permission from Chiron or Mr. D."

Blue eyes glinted in the sharp light of gold. "I'll just have to change that, won't I?"

"...Thalia?"

"Don't worry, Annabeth." Thalia ruffles Annabeth's hair. "Where I'm headed, you won't miss me at all."

**Destinies will be made.**

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't."

"The things you will be seeing if you travel with _me_ are way over PG-13."

"...You're gross!"

"No, Annie, not in that weird and sexual way."

"Stop calling me Annie!"

**The only one who can stop it is the one who caused it.**

"Oh, no, I don't think I'm going back any time soon."

Jason pauses.

"It's odd...really...why would the gods keep Camp Jupiter separate from Camp Half-Blood...no matter. I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Jason spits at the shadowy figure. "That's what you said to Annabeth Chase before you killed her, you traitor! You're not sorry, at all!"

"Ah. But I am." They move towards him. "I think that _you're_ the one who deserves the title as traitor, Jason Grace. We're related, remember? However remotely so...families stick together."

The son of Jupiter freezes as the demigods move into the light.

"...Percy?"

**This is the story of how it all begins.**

"It's kind of like watching a movie."

"No, it isn't."

"Well, you're in a fight for your life; same thing happens when some dork screams 'FIRE!' in the middle of a _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part Two_ premiere."

* * *

**chapter**  
_zero point five_

The Lightning Thief

* * *

_Stealing, of course, is a crime, and a very impolite thing to do. But like most impolite things, it is excusable under certain circumstances. I like to think that, due to my current situation, it is plenty excusable. You know, even though it means stealing the most powerful weapon ever created in the history of time._

_Whoops, bad pun._

_Not that you would understand it, anyways._

_You foolish, foolish mortal._

* * *

The darkness has already settled across the halls of Olympus, spreading over the glamorous mausoleums and shimmering marble temples, the aromatic gardens and shining footpaths, like a great, heavy woolen blanket.

No birds chirp in the lush green trees. The tiny skitter of paws cannot be heard racing over the ground.

You stealthily creep along the marble paths, making sure that your rag-clothed feet find purchase on the slick floor so that you don't go sliding down its length while simultaneously creating a loud and large commotion.

That would be very bad indeed, would it not?

Your dark brown cloak flutters around you in the breeze, and you extend a pale hand to grasp at its edges, hugging it close to your body as you slowly approach your destination.

Your lip curls in disdain as you gaze up toward the majestic bronze doors, ornate and ostentatious. Such is the gods' way.

With a casual flick of your fingers, the doors swing open smoothly, without making a noise. You smile appreciatively as you glide soundlessly into the throne room, thanking your worthless father and his fellow Olympians that they always had rather lax security.

You pause for a moment, your eyes darting across the large, circular room before they settle upon the one at the head of the U-shaped ring of thrones in the center of the area.

An empty bronze canister rests besides the platinum hunk of metal, and you run lightly towards it, your pale fingers outstretched greedily towards the hidden master bolt.

And you reach your prize. With a crackle of electricity, the bolt of pure lightning flies into your hands like a magnet, and the cold blue glow of the sparks illuminate your face, throwing part of it into shadow.

With a sneer, you close your fist around it and tuck it into your jacket before stealing back out of the throne room.

_It is done...my Lord._

A cold and chilly wind gusts through the area as you make your getaway.

* * *

Somewhere, something, or someone—you know, not that she really cared; all she cared about is getting _sleep_—is disturbing her.

_No one_ disturbs her when she is sleeping.

"G'way," she mumbles drowsily, lethargically struggling to lift up her arm as if to bat the intruder away.

A cold hand slaps her across the right side of her face.

_No one_ slaps her like that. She couldn't think of anyone who would or could. Honestly, who _would_ dare to deliver that stinging blow, even right on her—

"Annie, come on, wake up already! You know, unless you want me to give you another one of those suckers."

Of course it would be Thalia. Who else could be stupid enough to suffer the wrath of a sleepy, eleven-year-old daughter of Athena?

"Wha'?" the blonde grumbles, cracking open one eye to glare at the daughter of Zeus, who has a swollen, mishapen bruise on her cheek that wasn't there the last time Annabeth saw her, which just happened to be yesterday. "Wha'dya wan'?"

Thalia smiles, a wolfish grin that would have looked plain creepy on another being's face, but on the brunette's, it just looked intimidating. She leans over to grasp her arm, hauling her up to stand on shaky, unsteady feet. "We're leaving soon. In about, oh, five minutes?"

_"What?!"_ Annabeth's eyes fly open in horror and panic as she paws around at her nightstand for no apparent reason. Cursing, she yanks open her drawer, fumbling for the clean change of clothes she had set in there last night. "Thalia, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

Thalia points towards her molested right cheek as if it explained everything. "You are a horrific monster when you're asleep, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth pouts, her lower lip jutting out in an expression of annoyance.

The daughter of Zeus just laughs once more and gives her one last hair ruffle before she saunters out of the room, closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

Still grumbling, the daughter of Athena quickly opts to change out of her pajamas for a more practical orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans before padding heavily towards the bathroom.

She is just getting ready to brush her teeth when the thunder starts to boom.

Violently.

But there is no metallic scent in the air, and Annabeth doesn't think much of it as the minty froth builds up in her mouth before she spits it out into the sink.

Chiron bursts in on her with white foam caking the lining of her lips.

"Annabeth, dear." The centaur's voice is tense. "Out. Now, please."

"Wha'?" Annabeth gestures madly at her toothpaste-covered toothbrush, her stormy gray eyes sparking with indignation. "Ah'm bru'hing ma teetch!"

"Annabeth, you must come, _now_," Chiron urgently says. "Zeus' master bolt has been stolen...the Olympians are putting the entire building under lockdown."

Annabeth drops everything, quickly rinsing her mouth out, and runs for it.

* * *

**End Notes:** Ha...ha ha...ha...gotcha.

Chapters will get much longer here on out. As in, 7,000 words longer. This was something like a teaser of what's to come and the basic exposition of the plot. Tell me what you guys think! :)


End file.
